ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lloyd Steam's Explosive Appearence
As the duo walked along the hallways, an explosion removed the door, just a few miles from them. Sofia: More visitors? Kiva: I think Shon was lost inside. ???: No, my lad. He's looking for me. - The voice revealed to be Lloyd Steam, who got inside the castle somehow. Kiva: Lloyd? Lloyd: That Edward has gone too far... Sofia: Edward? What did he do? Lloyd: He may have been scarred, but his vision of this madness must be stopped before it is launched. Shon: Lloyd? What are you talking about? Kiva: The steam ball. That might have something to do with it. Any luck finding the manipulator? Shon: No, I haven't. Kiva: Rats! Lloyd: Manipulator? Kiva: Well, we think there's a Time Vortex Manipulator installed in the castle somewhere. Lloyd: Was it purple with electric sparks? Kiva: Yeah. Lloyd: Then, I suggest you three follow me. We'll get to the bottom of this. Kiva: Okay, lead the way. - Lloyd lead the trio into the depths of the castle and turn the valve until the Time Vortex Manipulator appeared before them. Lloyd: There's the device you're looking for. Shon: Good. Now we can destroy it. - Lloyd takes some worker gloves and presented to them, for their safety. Kiva: Oh, safety first. Thanks. - Sofia volunteered as she switched gloves and carefully takes the manipulator. She touched a few buttons and one small tube, filled with Mutegen, which surprised Kiva, came out. Sofia: Shon, can you take this? Shon: Yeah. This ooze is unfamiliar to me.. Kiva: Oh my... That is Mutegen! Sofia: Familiar with this compound? Kiva: Well, yeah. A long time ago. Shon: I see. What does it do and why would Nefarious want this? Kiva: I think it's because Nefarious has studied our previous adventures and took advantage over dangerous stuff. Sofia: Hold on.. - Sofia then cracked open the manipulator and finds three more energy compounds- Dark Energon, the Sigma virus and what remains of Grandfather's power. Sofia: You got to be kidding... That's the Sigma virus! Shon: For some reason, these just raise even more questions.. Kiva: Yeah, I bet. Sofia: This dark power seems off... Kiva: I know. That's Dark Energon. The Decepticons used this stuff before. But I have no idea what that black stuff was... Shon: I think Reia should know about this. Kiva: Alright. It's best that we-- - Suddenly, Ray showed up with his flashlight on. Ray: Grandpa! Lloyd: Ray? Turn off the light, would you? - Ray then turn off the flashlight and confronted them. Ray: What are you guys doing? Kiva: Well, we... Uhh... - Ray was about to put the tubes back, by touching them, but Kiva's quick thinking saved him. Kiva: Don't touch that! Ray: Huh? I don't understand. Kiva: That's Mutegen. It's dangerous. - Ray suddenly stepped back. Sofia: I think he begins to learn about safety, and so are we. Kiva: That's good. Shon: I better take these tubes back to Conton City for safe-keeping. Kiva: Good idea. - Shon immediately teleported back to Conton City, leaving Kiva with Sofia. Sofia: So, I guess we destroy this vessel? Kiva: Well, I have no idea. Sofia: I suggest we didn't. The core still has destructive habits if it touched a surface. Kiva: I know, bad news. Sofia: I'm taking this back to Conton City. Think you can protect Ray for about ten minutes? Kiva: Sure. - Sofia teleported to Conton City as well, leaving Kiva with Ray and Lloyd. Lloyd: Now then, we must make sure that the castle does not take off. - As Lloyd turn the valve, Ray turned another one in the opposite direction. Lloyd: Ray? What are you doing?? Kiva: Why turn that one in the opposite direction? Ray: Dad said that the castle would be secussful. Lloyd: But you didn't understand his true motives. Ray: I don't care. I want to help him! Kiva: You didn't know what really happened to Edward. Lloyd: She's right, Ray. - Lloyd then explained what happened to Edward- Some years ago, Edward is turning the valve when the pipes burst on him, causing him to be this way. Kiva: Ouch... That must've hurt. Lloyd: It did, both inside and out. His pride is the only thing that keeps him going. Kiva: Maybe we can persuade him to stop? Lloyd: Reasoning won't do a thing with Edward. Only I can stop him. - Suddenly, Shon and Sofia came back. Kiva: Hey, you're back. Did you two have the information? Shon: Yep, and lots of it. Sofia: I asked Reia about one of the test tubes you are curious about. Kiva: That's good. Sofia: Actually, it's the opposite. From what Reia told me, that power belongs to a long forgotten enemy called Grandfather. He can transform humans into zombies under his control. Kiva: Gosh... Sofia: With that power, along with the virus, Dark Energon and the Mutegen, he would make an unstoppable army for his assault. Kiva: That's bad. Good thing we take them and the manipulator away. Shon: Yes, the energies returned to the other timelines and the device is put into the crack in time. Kiva: Okay. That'll calm down everyone. Sofia: All there's left is the summon charm now. Kiva: Totally. - Kiva then takes out the charm from her pocket. Shon: Any idea how to do this? Kiva: Well, I'm not summoning him, so.. Wait.. It feels like metal. Sofia: A good charged power blast should do it. But we might want to step outside first. Kiva: Good idea. - A few minutes later, the trio went outside and prepared to destroy the charm. Sofia: Shon knows a technique to destroy the charm. All you have to do is throw it up high. Shon, make sure your aim is on point. Kiva: No problem. - Upon Shon's signal, Kiva threw the charm high and Shon destroyed it with Special Beam Cannon. The explosion startled the folks around the castle. Shon: That should do it. Kiva: Awesome! Sofia: But this mission is far from over. Shon: Our next objective is steal the steam ball and get out. Kiva: Okay. - The trio went back inside to find Ray and the steam ball. Category:Scenes